


Colors of Life (or Love Whichever One)

by Verlor3n



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, OiHina Week, Threeshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlor3n/pseuds/Verlor3n
Summary: Oikawa Tooru can see every color except black and white. He sees things with such vibrant hues that it's almost blinding.Hinata Shouyou can only see black and white. His world is dull and quite bland, but he invisions what colors could really look like.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi (side), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi (side)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194





	1. Oikawa Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this early because I have volleyball all day tomorrow and I'm being shot with tests and quizzes until the end of the month. So so busy! I hope you enjoy this threeshot :D

Oikawa Tooru, third year in high school and captain of the volleyball team of Aoba Johsai. He’s what you’d call “preppy” or “popular”, so to speak. He’s quite flirtatious with the girls and boys at his school, both in his grade or below. He’s about six-foot-one and extraordinarily handsome for his age which is probably why everyone falls for him. Oikawa Tooru walks about his life going on doing whatever he needs to do to accomplish the day, taking in all the beautiful shades of pink or robin-egg blue. Or the deep blues and lavender purples of flowers placed in front of shop windows. Oikawa Tooru was truly blessed with colors. 

You see, in this society, there’s a little thing called Soulmates. One soulmate is blessed with seeing colors and enjoying the world in full light, except they cannot see blacks, greys, or whites. Those singular colors are taken over by the nearest color, but paler or darker depending. However, the other soulmate isn’t as fortunate. They  _ only  _ get to see the blacks, greys, and whites. They can’t see the mahogany walls or bright blue sky above their head. All they see is monochrome. 

Oikawa felt horrible for being the one stuck with colors and not the duller version, but was still grateful nonetheless. Afterall, this meant he could see a short boy with burning orange hair curl around his head whenever he played volleyball. Oikawa was thankful for this only.

-

Oikawa was introduced to the ball of sunshine and energy at a practice match between Aoba Johsai and Karasuno. His eyes were immediately drawn to the loud boy, who was disgustingly hanging out with Oikawa’s kohai-rival, really-and seemingly unbothered by the raven-haired boy. Oikawa paid no mind to it, however, but his eyes couldn’t rip themselves from the shorter male. If he wasn’t careful, Iwaizumi might call him out on it and expose him.

“What ‘ya staring at there, Oiks?” Matsukawa hummed playfully, wiggling his eyebrows around a little bit. “Staring at Karasuno’s number ten, are we now?”

“W-what!?” Oikawa shrieked, taken aback by Matsukawa’s sudden appearance. “No! Why would you think that?!”

“Hmm... It’s just that you’ve been staring at the poor boy for the entire match that we couldn’t help but notice,” Hanamaki added, swinging in to peck a kiss on Matsukawa’s cheek. “If you plan on tormenting the unfortunate child, do it without making lovey-dovey eyes.”

“I was  _ not  _ making “lovey-dovey” eyes!” Oikawa protested. 

“Oh please, don’t even try to lie to yourself.” Matsukawa cackled.

“If you’re going to mind-fuck Karasuno’s number ten, please don’t do it in front of us, you trash.” Iwaizumi walked passed the three troublemakers with a snappy comment, Oikawa almost shrieking on the top of his lungs.

There was no way he was checking out the shrimp! Come on, be real here... It’s not that like during the whole game he imagined holding onto number ten after Karasuno won. It’s not like Oikawa thought about kissing the kid on the forehead or possibly the lips. It’s not like Oikawa had lost himself in his beautiful, entrancing amber eyes.

“Oh no,” Oikawa whispered, Matsukawa and Hanamaki both humming a confused note with a tilt to their heads. “ _ I’m pinning for a first year _ .”

\--

Weeks flew by after Karasuno’s practice match with Aoba Johsai, and Oikawa was still having miniature heart attacks over their number ten. Hinata Shouyou, Oikawa discovered, was the ginger’s name. How fitting for the boy to be named as such, he was the embodiment of sunshine. 

Oikawa made a promise to himself to seek out the first year and make a move. The colors around him seemed to glow brighter and brighter for some reason, and it was almost way too blinding to Oikawa. And what’s even better is that he saw black for the first time in his life. As he was passing by a bakery, he noticed one of the black trays fresh bread was displayed on. He shouted happily, whipping out his phone to call up Iwaizumi about the new discovery. 

“Congrats. What does this have to do with me again?” Iwaizumi grumbled, further mentioning how he was busy working on school work and so should Oikawa. 

“Black! I saw black! You know, a color I can’t see!” Oikawa cheered, gathering unnecessary attention to himself. “I was passing by a bakery and saw it! I met my soulmate!”

“Yeah but do you know who they are? That’s the thing there, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi sighed. Oikawa heard his friend set down his pencil on his desk and a shuffle of papers. “It’s kind of hard to figure out who your soulmate is if you just suddenly figured this out. It could be anyone, you know.”

“Give me a break here, Iwa-chan~!”

“No. Bye, I’m busy.”

“No! Don’t go-... He hung up on me.” Oikawa sighed defeatedly stuck with his own thoughts and fast beating heart. “What am I going to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come say "hi"! It also keeps you up to date on things, so like. yeah.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)


	2. Hinata Shouyou

Hinata Shouyou, first year in high school and decoy of Karasuno’s volleyball team. Hinata stands out at Karasuno, not only because of his bright orange hair, because of his energetic and extroverted personality. He’s a literal, radiating ball of sunshine that seems to have no end to its happiness. Hinata walks around seeing things only in black and white, enjoying the life he has without color. He’s never really thought about seeing things as “blue” or “red” or whatever Kageyama spoke about. Occasionally, Hinata would get jealous from Tsukishima’s bragging-his soulmate turned out to be Yamaguchi, or so everyone discovered when the two finally admitted it after Suga walked in on them kissing-and whine to Kenma or Kageyama about how nice color must be.

Hinata felt grateful towards his soulmate. He was stuck with the dull colors while they enjoyed life with the whole rainbow. Just because Hinata saw his world in black and white, however, didn’t stop him from loving it any less.

\--

Hinata came across the Grand King in Karasuno’s first practice match against them. He came in a little late because of something holding him back, but quickly integrated himself into play. Hinata’s eyes were drawn to his beautiful face and shimmering eyes the moment Hinata saw the Grand King. 

Kageyama said his name was Oikawa Tooru, his old senpai back in his Kitagawa Daiichi days. Hinata loved the way Oikawa’s name rolled off his tongue whenever he whispered it to himself during timeouts, face flushing bright red whenever someone would ask him what he was muttering about. 

“Is everything okay, Hinata?” Suga asked worriedly, walking up to Hinata after their game had finished. “You seemed out of it whenever coach would call a timeout... Is something the matter?”

“Oh! Suga, no, everything’s fine!” Hinata denied quickly, shaking his hands in front of his face with wide eyes. “I’m just kind of... “bwah-bah” today, I guess...”

“Uh... Yeah okay... If anything’s wrong, don’t hesitate to come talk to me about it, okay?” Suga smiled, appearing satisfied with his answer before skipping over to Daichi. He kissed the captain before walking out with him, the rest following the two lovebirds.

Hinata let out a sigh he hadn’t realized he had clogged in his throat, his limbs suddenly feeling weak. He poked a glance over at Oikawa and gasped, dropping his water bottle onto the ground with a loud “boink”. His eyes were wide open and mouth agape, staring intensely at the brown mop on top of Oikawa’s head.  _ No way _ .

Hinata picked up his bottle and sprinted out of the gymnasium, unaware of the pair of chocolate eyes staring confusedly and sightly worried at him. He didn’t even hear the torments Oikawa received from his teammates, he was so flustered.

Oikawa was his soulmate, he was sure of it. First of all, he’s never seen color until Oikawa walked into the gym (it didn’t start developing until then). How could Hinata not have noticed the browning spot above Oikawa’s head? The beautiful, soft-looking, brown tufts of hair on Oikawa’s perfect face?

Hinata shrieked, startling all of his teammates and the coaches. Suga and Daichi hurried over to Hinata first before Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya. Hinata shook Suga back and forth moving his mouth completely unable to speak, Daichi trying to pry Hinata off his soulmate.

“I! Found! My! Soulmate!” Hinata admitted with each shake of Suga’s body, the third year now dizzy and on the verge of throwing up. “Suga! I found my soulmate!”

“First... Please let me go...” Suga wheezed, Hinata immediately apologizing and letting Suga out of his grasp. “And.. Hold on, let me not puke here... Okay, and Hinata, I’m glad! What do you plan on doing about it?”

“I don’t know!” Hinata replied loudly. 

“Do you have like, a volume button I can press? Or a mute button?” Tsukishima sniped, clicking his tongue after adjusting his glasses. “Because you’re so loud, Americans could probably hear you.”

“Nice, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi laughed, the two first years making their way onto the bus. “But hey, you were also kind of as bad when we found out we were sou-”

“ _ OKAY _ , that’s enough,” Tsukishima wheezed.

What was Hinata going to do? He couldn’t just run up to Oikawa and be like, “Hey! I’m your soulmate”, that was weird. He could gradually make his way to telling the third year about his sudden revelation, but what if Hinata wasn’t Oikawa’s soulmate? Hinata had heard of people discovering both sets of color, but the other... The other was still only able to see one. What if that’s the case? What if.. Hinata was just going to be turned down?

Hinata shook his head and slapped his face, hurrying onto the bus to get home and tell his mother. He shouldn’t doubt himself like that! He needed to tell the third year soon before the Inter-High Prelims or all hell falls over. If he told Oikawa about his love right before the games, it would get weird and nerve wracking. Hinata promised himself that, when he sees the Grand King again, he would tell him about the discovery. It wouldn’t be that hard to track down a famous, beautiful, well-known player like Oikawa Tooru. Just... Walk on campus and completely embarrass yourself, that’s easy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come say "hi"! It also keeps you up to date on things, so like. yeah.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)


	3. The Full Rainbow

Oikawa Tooru stood outside of Karasuno, tapping his feet on the golden brown dirt below his feet impatiently. How long did their practices go for in the afternoon? It was a Saturday, for heaven’s sake! Oikawa groaned miserably, throwing his head back against the wall he had leaned himself against, shutting his eyes and continued to wait. Who know trying to talk to the shrimp would be this hard?

“Grand King!” Oikawa heard someone scream. His eyes shot open in shock, turning to face the person he had been waiting to see. Something sparked in his heart that sent shivers through his nerves and down to his toes. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, hey, Chibi-chan! Didn’t see you there!” Oikawa laughed nervously. “I actually came to talk to you.”

“Oikawa-san? What are you doing here?” Kageyama walked around the front gate next to Hinata, glaring daggers at the elder student.

“Relax, Tobio-chan~! I’ve just come to talk to Chibi-chan here,” Oikawa took Hinata’s hand in his, feeling a sudden “poof” against his body. Hinata’s eyes widened, scanning the area around him. 

Hinata’s eyes began to water, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. Kageyama took it as his cue to leave, patting Hinata on the shoulder, except his protective glare over the shorter male unwavering and still hovering over Oikawa’s head. The brunette didn’t care, smiling wider than he’d ever done before.

“C-color,” Hinata stuttered through his sobs, staring at Oikawa’s face with happiness. “You’re wearing.... Blue? Blue, right? Or is that red..”

“This is green, Chibi-chan.” Oikawa snorted. “I’ll have to teach you, huh?”

“Wait, what about you? Do I have to teach you-”

“Figuring out black versus white is easy. Distinguishing different colors of the rainbow is a little trickier,” Oikawa answered before Hinata could finish, pulling the first year into his chest to wrap his warm arms around him. “I’m so glad...”

“I heard people experiencing unrequited things and I got so scared,” Hinata admitted, voice trembling as he held Oikawa back. “I thought that you weren’t my soulmate and I was going to be alone and...”

“Hey, shush, it’s okay I promise,” Oikawa whispered caringly. “I’d never turn down a cute little shrimp such as yourself.”

“My name’s Hinata Shouyou, you know, Grand King.”

“And mine is Oikawa Tooru.”

“... Can I call you Tooru?”

Oikawa chuckled, pressing the ginger closer to his chest. They stayed silent for a moment before Oikawa brought his hand to Hinata’s face, caressing the boy’s cheekbone gently. With a smile, Oikawa nodded.

“Sure.” he replied. “Only if I get to call you Shouyou.”

“Well duh...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell I gave up.
> 
> I was suddenly swarmed with chores (I'm switching rooms with my siblings) and I didn't get a chance to add chapter three T^T. Sorry about the delay! And for it being so short, ahahahhaha. Don't hurt me ples
> 
> Please come say "hi"! It also keeps you up to date on things, so like. yeah.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)


End file.
